


Take It Off

by fangirlscribbles



Series: tumblr prompts [10]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3863386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlscribbles/pseuds/fangirlscribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://cockslutovich.tumblr.com/post/117940187527/you-heard-me-take-it-off">"You heard me. Take. It. Off.</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take It Off

Okay, so, Ian was quickly coming to the realization that Mickey was  _really fucking hot_  in a suit. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen Mickey in a suit before, but he’d had so much other things on his mind that he hadn’t really paid attention to how Mickey looked. Now, though, when Mickey was best man at Mandy’s wedding… wow.  
  
It was inappropriate as hell for a number of reasons, but all Ian wanted was to stalk up to the altar and bend Mickey over it so he could fuck him good and hard.  _Right, altar_ , he reminded himself as he dragged his eyes away from Mickey.  _That’s an altar._   _You’re in a fucking church. Control yourself, Ian. Patience is a virtue. Good things come to those who wait._

Come… Yeah, Ian wanted to make Mickey come.  _God-fucking-dammit, get a fucking grip!_  
  
For the rest of the ceremony, Ian forced himself not to look at Mickey. Even so, his dick remained half-hard in his pants.  
  
As soon as the ceremony was over and the happy couple had exited the church Ian grabbed hold of Mickey’s wrist. Mickey looked confused, but didn’t protest as Ian dragged him to the bathroom of the church.  
  
“Ian, what are you doing?” he asked when Ian locked them inside. “We gotta drive Mandy and Scott to the reception, they’ll be pissed if we’re not out there in a minute.”  
  
Ian said nothing, just pressed Mickey up against the door with his own body. Mickey squirmed, pushing futilely at Ian’s chest.  
  
“Ian! They can’t be late to their own reception, dammit.”  
  
Ian took a step back, and for a second Mickey looked relieved. Then Ian gestured to his suit. “Take it off,” he said.  
  
Mickey blinked. “What?”  
  
Ian made an impatient noise, gesturing towards Mickey’s body again. “You heard me. Take. It.  _Off_.”  
  
For a moment, Mickey just stared at him. He seemed to be about to protest again, but there seemed to be something about the look on Ian’s face that made him change his mind.  
  
“Yeah,” he breathed, already squirming out of his suit jacket, “okay.”  
  
Someone else would just have to take responsibility and drive Mandy and Scott to their reception, Ian thought as he stepped forward to help Mickey get naked.

**Author's Note:**

> yea i'm on tumblr come say hi


End file.
